Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
by thenoblegamer
Summary: A young swordsman from Hateano village sets out for a quest he didn't know would drag him into a mess he never thought he'd be a part of. Saving Hyrule.


**_Been a long time since I've wrote anything but here's a OC/AU story of botw. Will update over time..._**

It's been over a hundred years since the calamity occurred and set loose a plague that destroyed the once great land of hyrule. Now it's been reduced to ruins with only a handful of villages remaining. I was born in Hateano village and was one of the few people there who knew their way around a blade. When I turned 16 I left the village and I'm now 18. I've been wandering around hyrule using my skill in combat helping people and making a living. Sadly I was ill equipped for any time of combat as my traveler's sword had broken in combat with a group of nasty black and silver bokoblins. The only weapon I had for self defense at the moment was a stick which wasn't exactly suited for combat.

My short brown hair was cooled by a pleasant breeze as I walked down the path leading to Kakariko village where I hoped to find a bed and a warm meal. One man can only live on raw acorns and mushrooms for so long... I stopped at a little puddle and looked at my features. Light hazel eyes locked and I noticed my tan complexion. Also several smudges meaning I clearly needed a bath. I wet a cloth I carried in my pocket and proceeded to wipe off all of the unclothed areas.

After a few minutes cleaning myself I began to walk down the path again but stopped at the sight of an tree with one lone apple sitting on the highest branch. Ripe for the picking I though to myself.

I began to climb the tree when a chuchu fell from the tree and knocked me backwards in a pinwheel motion. I grunted and swore under my breath as the thing gurgled it's attack noise. But something sounded off. I looked up and noticed a small child trembling in fear behind a small rock.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted grabbing the jelly lumps attention.

Brandishing my twig and running towards the creature I sunk the end of the stick deep between it's wide-spread eyes. It responded with a gurgle and lunged carrying me with it as it jumped. I was slung from the creature my stick still lodged in its body. I stood with a grunt and picked up a large rock throwing it at the creature and successfully caused its form to be disrupted causing the thing to burst. I sighed having had my shirt ruined by the creature.

"Oh well..." I stated sadly

"WOW mister that was awesome! Thanks for saving me and all. Oh no your shirt got all messed up. All thanks to me. Oh I know I can take you to see my sister she can help you! She runs the clothing shop in the village just up ahead" she stated grabbing my hand as she began to pull me in the direction of the village

After a couple of minutes we arrived at her sister's shop

"Hey sis! You'll never guessed what happened!" The girl exclaimed as she retold the tail of my heroism but with the usual extreme exaggeration that usually stems from a young mind

The sister firmly scolded the child for leaving so far from the village and sent her off home.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my sister caused you. My name is Claree and welcome to enchanted, my shop."

"It's no trouble really." I said rubbing the back of my neck

"It appears it was seeing the chuchu jelly all over your clothing" she said with a odd look

"Oh yeah well..." I said

"Don't worry I do run a clothing store we can get you some fresh clothing as a thank you for saving my sister."

She stepped into the back and returned with a full outfit of hylian clothing. A black hood, a cream tunic and a pair of pants

"Here these should fit you" she said happily "you can try them on over there in that room"

I thanked her and turned for the room.

After a few minutes I emerged clad in my new clothing.

"That's a good look for you" she said clapping her hands "You know since you seem capable with a weapon you should ask around town for work. The village is always looking for someone young and strong to take care of the monsters that get too close to the village"

"Really? I'll do that but I don't exactly have a weapon. Plus I need a meal." I said referring to my stomach growling on cue.

"Well for food there is a general store with a cooking pot outside and for a weapon try talking to the lady at the bow shop she has a few bows and tons of arrows." She said pointing in the direction of both from behind the counter


End file.
